Friendship, Love and New Alliances
by LadyRaven2186
Summary: What if after the DoM everything went differently. Non-cannon and will be H/Hr! Not good at summeries please just read and I hope you enjoy.
1. After The Ministry

Hello this is a story I have been working on for some months now. I have a few chapters completed but I am only posting the first chapter for now. Please don't flame me too much this is my first story I am posting on here and I am a little nervous on how it will turn out. It is Harry/Hermione with some Ron/Luna and Draco/Ginny.

On with the story.

**Chapter 1: After the Ministry**

**In the Hogwarts Infirmary six teenagers were being checked over and over again. As one looks around the room he thinks about how he is in this room more times than one should be. Harry Potter looks at each of his friends that were at the Ministry with him. He thinks on how they shouldn't have gone with him but they did willingly and got hurt in the processes.**

**The first friend he sees is one of his long time friends Ronald "Ron" Weasley. Ron was the youngest male in the Weasley family but sometimes it didn't show. Ron sometimes showed some maturity but usually he was trying to help Harry relax. Sometimes the famous Weasley temper showed up and his ears would turn almost as red as his hair. It was also true that Ron had his moments of jealousy, but Harry is thankful to have him by his side.**

**Harry then looked next to Ron and saw that same red hair and freckles. Ginevra, or Ginny as she liked to be called, Weasley was being checked by a witch from St. Mungo's. He just started to get to know Ginny. While he had an idea how much Ginny liked him he also knows that she doesn't know that much about him yet. She just really knows the Boy-Who-Lived and not Harry. He hopes that when she knows more about him that their friendship will be stronger. He couldn't see himself with Ginny in a romantic way. He treats her more like a brother would.**

**On Ginny's other side he saw a long blonde haired Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood or Loony as many called her just because she was a little different. While yes, she was most definitely weird, Harry thought it was part of her charm. Luna is very smart. If it wasn't for her they never would have gotten to London. She also shows signs of Gryffindor courage. He is glad to have met her in the carriage on the way to Hogwarts.**

**Then there is Neville Longbottom. A tall, dark brown haired teen that has come a long way since first year. Neville, Harry thought, had changed the most. The more he thought about Neville the more he thought about the prophecy. They were both born as the seventh month dies. What if Neville was the Boy-Who-Lived? Would his life have been different? Would his parents still be alive or be where Neville's parents are now?**

**While those four were awake waiting to be released he knew one wasn't. As he looked to the bed right next to him, Hermione Granger was still unconscious. Even now as he looks at her he is hoping she will open her eyes. He felt so incomplete without his bushy haired friend awake like everyone else. Though looking at her now he hair is more tame. More like curl now.**

"**She's gunna be alright mate," Ron said breaking Harry out of his thoughts.**

"**Ron's right Harry. Hermione is a strong person. She'll pull through," Ginny agreed.**

**Harry still couldn't help but feel at fault. If he has listened to her Sirius would still be alive and she wouldn't have been hit with that purple hex from Dolohov. He is the reason why they are here. He is the reason why Hermione is in a coma like state.**

"**I know what you're thinking Harry and it's not your fault. Even Hermione would agree it's not," Ron said interrupting Harry's thoughts again.**

"**How am I going to explain to Hermione's parents if she doesn't wake up?" Harry asked.**

"**She'll wake up Harry," Luna said, "The Snorelacks told me she will."**

**Harry was about to tell Luna that he didn't want to hear about Snorelacks when the Infirmary doors opened. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey walked in. All three of them stood in the middle of the room.**

"**You five," Madame Pomfrey started pointing to Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Harry, "are free to go."**

"**Can't I stay here with Hermione?" asked Harry.**

"**I'm sorry Mr. Potter but my answer is no," Madame Pomfrey replied.**

"**Don't worry Mr. Potter, we'll tell you when you can come back and visit with Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said while placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.**

**As Harry and the others got up to leave the doors opened once again. Mrs. Weasley came in and grabbed both of her children in a back breaking hug.**

"**Oh Ron thank goodness you're alright. And Ginny, my baby!" Mrs. Weasley said in hysterics.**

"**Mum," Ginny cried, "I can't breath."**

**Molly released her children and saw Harry. She then grabbed him and hugged him. He knew she was fussing over him, Ginny and Ron but he wasn't listening. All he remembers seeing is Hermione's sleeping form with Madame Pomfrey over her checking for any curses. All he can do is wait. The only thing he hated right now was that he had to wait.**

**Harry slumped against the wall facing the Infirmary door hoping to see it open. Hoping that when it opens Hermione was awake. Harry put his head in his hands as all he heard was his own thoughts. **_**"Please Hermione. Please wake up. I'll never forgive myself if you don't. It's my fault you are here."**_** Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the tears running down his cheeks.**

**So that is chapter one! Please read and review and I am sure that I have a few mistakes in there somewhere but like I said I am nervous about posting this so my nerves always get the best of me. Let me know if you would like me to continue with the story or not! Please don't flame too much but constructive criticism is most definitely welcome!**

***~Lady Raven~***


	2. A Friends Awakening

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story! But special thanks goes to Arkenstone007 for correcting me with the Snorkacks. I realized I spelled it wrong after I uploaded the chapter when I started re-reading the chapter. So thank you for catching that! Now on with chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: A friends Awakening**

Soon after being released from the Infirmary Ron, Neville and Luna accompanied by Mrs. Weasley decided to go to the kitchens to get something to eat. Ginny stayed behind with Harry. She sat down next to Harry and looked at him with concern. She was about to say something to him but a not to pleasant voice beat her to it.

"Hey Potter how's the mud blood?" Goyle asked with a sneer.

Not two seconds after the words left his mouth Harry jumped up and pushed Goyle against the wall. His wand pointed under his chin.

"Hermione is ten times the witch you'll ever be! If I hear you call her that again I will hex you to next week," Harry threatened.

"Harry let him go. Hermione wouldn't want you to get in trouble," Ginny said placing a comforting hand on his to lower his wand.

He knew she was right. Harry released Goyle and turned to walk away. As soon as Harry had his back turned Goyle had his wand out ready to hex Harry.

"Stup-"

"EXPELLIARMUS," someone shouted.

Harry and Ginny turned to see Goyles wand on the ground and to see who stopped him. To their surprise it was Draco Malfoy. Harry was surprised that Malfoy of all people would stop Goyle from attacking him.

"You better leave now Goyle before _I_ hex you to next week," Malfoy said walking towards them.

When Goyle ran off Ginny had her wand out and pointed at Malfoy "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I just came to apologize."

"Ha," Ginny laughed "you've never apologized for anything before. Why should we believe that you do?"

"I have to admit Weasley, you're sexy when you're mad," Draco said with a smirk.

Ginny couldn't help but blush. _"Damn him and his Malfoy charm."_ Ginny immediately looked away from Draco before he could see her blush. She then saw her mother, brother, Neville and Luna coming down the hall. She saw her brothers face get red. She knew it was because of Malfoy. Ron already has his wand in his hand ready to attack.

"Ron wait," Ginny said stopping her brother and she couldn't understand why she was. She knew Malfoy deserved to be hurt but another part of her wants to hear what he has to say.

"Why should I Gin?"

"Because he came to say something."

"Why should we listen to him?"

"Because he stopped Goyle from attacking Harry. He said he wants to apologize for something."

"And you actually believe he does? Of all the times to be immature Gin!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You do not talk to your sister that way," Mrs. Weasley yelled "now if I can trust you one to kill anyone I am going to see how Arthur is doing at the Ministry." Mrs. Weasley then turned and left the teenagers.

"I think we should hear what he has to say," Harry said looking at Draco.

"Harry this is insane. This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about. How do you know we can trust him?"

"You're right Ron. We don't know if we can. Ginny is right too. He did stop Goyle. I am willing to listen to Malfoy. You should be able to as well Ron."

Ron decided he wasn't going to convince Harry to side with him on this one. Ron looked over towards Malfoy waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. Draco deciding it was now or never, was ready to say what he has wanted to say for a while. He was just hoping they would understand and hopefully one day forgive him.

"Look I know I was horrible to you lot all these years but I want to apologize for it. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I thought you all should hear my apology."

"I think that is brave of you to actually apologize to us, especially since some of us want to really hurt you. But I feel the one person you have to say sorry to is Hermione but seeing how that is impossible right now," Harry told Malfoy.

"I know and when she does wake up I will apologize to her as well."

"If you think we're letting you anywhere near Hermione-"

"Ron!" Harry yelled stopping his friend, "he has every right to apologize to Hermione."

"Harry is right Ronald," Luna said walking over to him.

"Come on Ron," Neville said "let's go for a walk and cool the air around us."

"What an excellent idea Neville," Luna beamed at him.

"Thanks," Neville blushed.

"Let's go Ronald. Neville and I are going to take you on a walk around the lake."

"All right now that mom is gone and Neville, Luna and Ron are leaving I say we go for a walk as well," Ginny said.

"Ginny I'd rather stay here until Hermione wakes up," Harry replied

"That's all fine and well Harry but I was talking to Malfoy, not you."

Draco's eyes widened in shock when she grabbed him and started walking away from Harry. Harry watched them until he couldn't see them anymore and then leaned back against the wall waiting for the door to open. All the worst thoughts were going through his head. What is she never woke up? What if she did but with no memory? What if she died from that hex and no one was coming to tell him?

"_No Harry don't think those things. Hermione will wake up. She will remember. Hell even Malfoy said he's apologize to her when she woke up. So that means he is hopeful. Merlin, listen to me I am talking to myself inside my head."_

Just then the doors to the Infirmary opened and Professor McGonagall came out. Harry who was just staring at her hoping for good news. As Harry looked at Professor McGonagall he noticed her usual somber look had a smile. He couldn't help the tears filling his eyes at that time.

"She is awake Mr. Potter and she is asking for you. You go in and Professor Dumbledore and I will get the others," she said as Professor Dumbledore appeared next to her with a twinkle in his eyes.


	3. Walks, Talks and Feelings

Hi all I am surprised to see my story getting good reviews. Now on with the story and I promise my couples will be starting to come into play soon!

Chapter 3: Walks, Talks and Feelings

**As Neville, Luna and Ron walked around the lake Ron was still fuming over Draco Malfoy. **_**"Who does Malfoy think he is? Does he expect us to actually believe he is sorry?"**_** Neville saw this and decided to get Ron's mind off of whatever he was thinking about. After all this was supposed to be a relaxing walk.**

"**Hey Ron I've got a joke for you."**

"**What is it Neville?"**

"**How many wizards does it take to light a light bulb?"**

"**I don't know Neville. How many?"**

"**Two. One to hold the light bulb and the other to cast the Lumos Charm on it."**

"**Neville that was stupid."**

"**I thought it was brilliant Neville. Can't you see he is trying to help you Ronald? He is trying to get you to relax."**

"**You're right Luna. I'm sorry Neville. I know you are only trying to help."**

"**That's all right Ron. It was pretty stupid."**

**As they walked around the lake Ron's mind went from Draco Malfoy to Hermione laying in the bed. He heard Neville mention something about some plant her learned in Herbology. Ron saw Neville run over to the edge of the lake. He couldn't help but smile at his friend. Luna saw his smile and smiled as well. She was relieved that Ron was finally relaxing. She then took a hold of his hand.**

"**I'm glad to finally see you smile and relax Ronald."**

**Ron looked down at their joined hands and blushed, "Can I ask you something Luna?"**

"**You just did Ronald but I will permit you to ask another."**

"**Thanks Luna. Why is it you call me Ronald instead of Ron liked everyone else?"**

"**I can't say that I know why. I just like calling you Ronald. Why does it bother you?"**

"**No it doesn't bother me. I kind of like it when you call me Ronald."**

**Luna then placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad. I don't think I could call you anything other than Ronald."**

**Neville noticed his two friends actions and smiled. He saw the smile on Luna's face and the blush on Ron's cheeks. He knew something was starting between the two and he was happy for them. He decided to get a sample of the plant he saw and bring it back to Professor Sprout the next time he had class with her.**

**While they were walking around the lake two other teens were walking the halls of Hogwarts. Draco and Ginny were walking in silence. She really didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't about to ask him about the weather.**

"**A pence for your thoughts?"**

"**Oh I'm sorry Draco I was trying to think of something to talk about. It's hard when I don't know you or what you like."**

"**Draco huh? Are we on a first name basis now?"**

"**Only if you want us to be. That is up to you."**

"**I think I like you calling me Draco."**

**Ginny smiled. She didn't think she would be walking, let alone talking with him. If someone told her she would be walking and talking with Draco Malfoy any other day she would have told them to check themselves into St. Mungo's. Ginny was happy she was with Draco. She is seeing a side of him she has never seen.**

"**What do you prefer to be called?" Draco asked breaking her out of her thoughts.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Do you prefer Ginevera, Ginny or Gin?"**

"**I prefer Ginny. Ron knows I hate being called Gin but he does it anyway."**

"**He seems to make you mad a lot."**

"**Yeah. I guess it comes with the territory of being an older brother."**

"**I wasn't lying before."**

"**Before?"**

"**When you had your wand on me. You are sexy when you're mad."**

**Ginny blushed, "Thanks."**

"**Something tells me you're not used to being complimented."**

"**No I'm not. Having six older brothers and being the only girl, compliments don't come around often. I'm just another Weasley."**

"**You're not 'just another Weasley' Ginny. You shouldn't think like that. You are your own person. You are different from your brothers with the exception of that temper. But the temper does look good on you. As well does your blushing cheeks."**

**Ginny blushed again. "I don't want to upset you Draco but why now? Why are you apologizing to us? Doesn't it go against your family?"**

"**Yes it does but my mother sent me a letter telling me what happened. I don't want to be like my father. I want to be my own person. I want to be me."**

**Ginny couldn't help but be amazed. She wondered what Draco's mother has said in her letter. She wondered is Draco would have been friends with Harry and Ron in first year if his father didn't have such a huge influence over him. Ginny also couldn't help but wonder what her father would say when he finds out what Draco did to save Harry against Goyle. She wondered if her father would accept Draco.**

"**You're thinking again," Draco said.**

"**Oh I'm sorry. My thoughts seem to be running wild today."**

"**It's all right. A lot of events all at once for one day."**

"**This is true. I don't mean to be rude and not talk to you."**

"**It's okay I'll forgive you this time."**

"**I never said I was sorry."**

"**Yes you did. In your own way."**

**Ginny was about to say something back to him but they heard someone coming up from behind them. The both turned to see Professor Dumbledore walking towards them. Ginny started to think the worst had happened. What if he was coming to tell them to say Hermione was dying? What is he was going to say that she was in a permanent coma and would never wake? As the thoughts were going through her mind Ginny felt someone take her hand. She looked down and saw Draco holding it in comfort. As if he was saying it was going to be okay.**

"**There you are," Dumbledore said "Professor McGonagall went to get your brother and friends."**

"**Please tell me Hermione is okay Professor," Ginny said starting to cry.**

"**She is fine and awake Miss Weasley. Harry was just about to go in and talk to her when we left to find you."**

"**Oh thank goodness."**

**As the two Professors found the teens and were walking them back to the Infirmary Harry was walking to Hermione's bedside. As Harry walked over he saw her eyes were closed. He could have sworn McGonagall said she was awake and asking for him. Harry sat down in the chair next to the bed. As soon as Harry took a hold of Hermione's hand her eyes opened. Hermione looked over to him and saw the tears in his eyes. She squeezed his hand in response.**

"**I'm so sorry Hermione. I never wanted to see you hurt. I'm sorry."**

"**Harry I don't blame you. It's not your fault so you can stop blaming yourself right now."**

"**But if I listened to you in the first place Sirius would still be alive. You wouldn't be lying here injured. How can you say it's not my fault?"**

"**Because Harry I followed you willingly. You didn't force me to come with you. And Sirius died protecting you. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his death."**

"**I will understand is you don't want to be my friend anymore Hermione. I am nothing but a death magnet."**

"**Oh Harry," Hermione said putting her hand on his cheek "Didn't you just listen to what I told you? You need to get it through your head. We are in the together. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be by your side no matter what."**

"**What would I do without you 'Mione?"**

**Hermione smiled at the nickname, "I don't know. You probably would have flunked out of Hogwarts."**

"**Yeah your probably right."**

**Harry grabbed her hand again. Emerald and brown eyes met and just looked at each other. Harry just thought what his life would have been like without Hermione in it. **_**"No don't think that. She is one of the greatest people in your life and she is still here and always will be." **_**Just then Ginny was heard in the Infirmary.**

"**HERMIONE!!" she yelled in excitement. Ginny then gave her friend a hug.**

"**Hello to you too Ginny."**

"**H-how are you feeling?" Neville asked as he Ron and Luna entered the room as well.**

"**I am in a little pain but it isn't too bad. Thank you Neville for asking."**

"**We're happy to see you awake Herms."**

"**Thank you Ronald," Hermione said giving him that look cause he used that nickname.**

"**Um hey Hermione," Ginny said getting her attention away from Ron. "There is one more person who wants to come and see you. He wants to say something to you."**

"**I say we don't. He doesn't deserve to say it to Hermione."**

"**Ron," Harry said "it is up to Hermione to decide that, not you."**

"**Well who is it so I can decide if he deserves it or not."**

**Ginny looked over at Harry. He nodded to her so she could tell Hermione who it was. Ginny looked over to her friend "It's Draco Malfoy."**


	4. Accepted

**Hi everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update my story. Work has been busy with the holidays right around the corner. I am finally able to now give you chapter 4. I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 4: Accepted**

Hermione couldn't believe the name. She looked over to Harry to see if it was true. Harry only nodded and she knew it was in fact true. Her mind was telling her not to let him in. She usually listened to her mind but another part of her was telling her to hear him out. Now was not the time to turn someone away before listening to what they had to say. Even if it was Draco Malfoy.

"Okay let him in."

"WHAT?! You can't be serious Herms! After all the nasty things he's said and done to you. The git doesn't deserve to say anything to you," Ron said.

"I would appreciate it Ronald if you would stop calling me Herms. Ginny go let him in."

"Sure," Ginny said walking to the doors.

"I don't like this. You shouldn't let him in Hermione. He is probably just lying to us."

"Ron, Mione agreed to see him. If he does try anything we will be here to stop him," Harry said trying to get his friend to calm down.

"He also did help Harry with Goyle earlier," Neville added.

"What do you mean he helped Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That doesn't mean a thing. Helping him once doesn't take away years of torment."

"Ronald he is probably trying to find a way to make up for those years. Helping Harry was probably his way to start," Luna said.

"What do you mean he helped Harry?" Hermione asked again.

"No Luna don't you see? It was his way of thinking it was his chance of getting out guard down. I'm not going to fall for it."

"Ron Hermione said she will see him. You should respect her decision."

"What-" Hermione was interrupted.

"Sorry Harry this is the one decision of Hermione's that I won't respect."

"Stop ignoring me!" Hermione yelled getting everyone's attention. "Now someone answer me. What do you mean he helped Harry?"

"Goyle was going to hex Harry and I stopped him."

Everyone looked over to see Draco and Ginny standing close by. Ginny was just looking at Ron. She looked ready to curse him. Ron knew he was lucky Madame Pomfrey and his two professors were close by. Ginny on the other hand looked as though she didn't care about the professors being there. Her grip on her wand was so tight her knuckles were white. Lune and Neville walked over to her. Neville placed a hand on her shoulder as Luna took Ginny's wand from her hand.

"I take it you heard me Gin," Ron said afraid of his younger sister.

"I heard all of it dear brother and I don't need my wand to hurt you."

"Okay Ginny lets calm down a little," Neville said.

"I'm calm Neville don't you worry. I promise I won't hurt him much."

"That's not very convincing Ginny."

"Oh I'm sorry Neville but Ron doesn't seem to respect Hermione's decision to see and hear Draco out."

"Draco? What are you buddy-buddy with Malfoy now Gin?"

"I've told you not to call me Gin, Ron!"

"Okay I say we stop arguing and let Draco talk," Luna said interrupting the siblings.

"Luna is right. I agreed to talk to him and instead I am listening to you guys fight. Now if you both please stop I want to hear Malfoy."

"Thank you. I just wanted to apologize to all of you. I already said it to Ginny and the others. After I did Harry told me that you were the one I really had to apologize too and he was right. I'm sorry Hermione for the last five years of torment."

"It must have taken you a while to find the courage to say this to us. It's very brave of you."

"Yes. Harry said the same thing to me."

"There you heard what he said now I say leave Malfoy."

"Ron! It's not up to you to say if he leaves or not. It's up to Madame Pomfrey," Ginny said.

"It's okay Ginny. I said what I wanted to say. I think it's a good idea I leave and allow Hermione and the others to think about my apology."

As Ginny watched Draco leaving the Infirmary she was hoping Hermione would accept his apology. To her Draco sounded so sincere and that his apology was from the heart he was hiding from them all these years. Once Draco was out of the Infirmary Ginny turned towards Ron.

"How dare you Ron. You had no right to turn him away like that. He came here and said he was sorry and you treated him like trash."

"That's because he is. I don't believe for a second that he is actually sorry."

"Well I do. You didn't actually talk to him. I did and-"

"You what!? When did you talk to him Gin?"

"I talked to him while we walked the hall waiting to hear about Hermione."

"You were alone with Malfoy?"

"Yes I was and we talked. He is a caring person who was hiding it all these years because of his father."

"You can't blame his father. Malfoy was away from his dad here at school and he was mean and vindictive all on his own."

"Actually it does make sense," Hermione said interrupting the siblings again.

"What do you mean Mione?" Harry asked.

"Well Malfoy was always around his father growing up and in most pureblood families, like the Malfoy's, the father's raise the sons and the mother's raise the girls. With Malfoy being the only child he was probably isolated from his mother. So now with his father in Azkaban he can be who he wants to be without his father's influence. Malfoy feels the way to start over is by apologizing to us."

"I love the way you think Mione," Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks. Ginny can you please go get Malfoy for me?"

"Oh no Gin you are not going to get him. I forbid it."

"You forbid it? You can't forbid me to do anything Ronnikins!"

Ginny started to walk away before Ron could say anything else. Shortly after Ginny left Ron turned towards Hermione ready to argue with her over Malfoy. He couldn't believe that Hermione listened to him. Even give him a chance to explain himself even though he knew not to listen. Not to believe the lies he said.

"Why?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Why what?"

"Why did you even listen to him? Why do you want him back here?"

"Because Ron I believe everyone deserves a second chance."

"Malfoy doesn't deserve a second chance. The way he treated us over the years."

"Well if I remember correctly you treated me pretty badly first year and I forgave you. Why should this be any different?"

"She does have a point Ron. You were pretty mean to her," Neville said.

"Thanks Neville for backing me up. I thought you would help me at least prove my point. Harry, my best mate, you agree with me don't you?"

"Ronald it isn't fair to bring Harry in on this," Luna said.

"No it's okay Luna. Ron I have to agree with Hermione. We were both mean to Hermione first year and she didn't have to forgive us and she did. She is a kind person and it's who she is."

"I can't believe no one is listening to me!" Ron said.

As Ron turned to leave he saw Ginny walking in with Draco right behind her. Ron walked up to then with a scowl that would make Lord Voldemort proud. As Ginny saw Ron getting closer she put herself between her brother and Draco. When Ron closed the distance between him, Ginny and Draco he looked right at Draco.

"You may have everyone else fooled Malfoy but not me. You better watch your back Malfoy," Ron said and then walked out of the Infirmary.

"I'm sorry about Ron. He's being a prat for some reason," Hermione said as Draco and Ginny walked up to them.

"That's okay. I would be a prat to me too if I was him."

"No you don't. I say you don't because I am a forgiving person. Ron and Harry both didn't like me very much first year and after they saved me from the troll we all became friends. Even though I shouldn't have forgiven them I'm glad I did and I wouldn't change that for anything. I want you to know Draco that I am giving you a chance."

"Thank you so-"

"It doesn't mean we trust you yet Malfoy," Harry said interrupting him, "you still have to prove to all of us you are sorry."

"I understand and I will. I don't want to follow in my father's shoes anymore."


End file.
